Chrono Stone of Love
by LiLy Mon'Roe
Summary: Take place in ep 14 of IE GO Chrono Stone, Kyousuke was walking in the woods. Hiding away from Japanese Traditional dancing, he bumped into a certain person. No no no not a random girl, it was someone he knowed to had feelings for. THIS IS A KYOUSUKEXTAIYO! READ AND REVIEW
1. Love?

**Okay, new fic coming up. Yes is still a TsurugixTaiyo BUT this fic started by episode 14 of Choron Stone! Enjoy Minna~~**

**Read and Review~**

**~Story Start~**

Kyousuke grumble, walking into the woods. Why do their had to dance the stupid traditional dance. There's no way that he would! Even know it's information so that Shindou could Mixi Max with Nobugada BUT STILL NO WAY HELL!

"There's no way I'll dance tha-"

**BANG**

Kyousuke leaf up his head, ready to scolded the person that he just bumped into. He through it would be a random girl, but it stead …

… it was Taiyo …. Amemiya Taiyo …

"Taiyo?"

"Kyousuke?"

Deadly silence passed through them, they were both staring at each other like statues. Kyousuke was stunned, no no no not about what the hell was Taiyo doing here … okay … maybe a part of that but the main reason was that ' what the heck are you wearing, Taiyo?'

He was wearing an orange/yellow girl-kimono, with a fancy flower hairpin on his head. Taiyo looked exactly like a girl.

Kyousuke blushed, oh he always like that when Taiyo was around.

'_What-what the heck is this feeling?'_

"What are you doing here Taiyo? And why are you wearing a girl's kimono?" Kyousuke grinned evilly, making Taiyo mad.

"Blame my sister for forcing me wear this, she's the one who bring me back to the past!" He pouted childishly.

"You have a sister?" The navy-blue hair boy raised an eyebrown.

"Long story Kyousuke, now tell me why are you in the woods?" Taiyo pointed out.

"Trying to get away from Japanese Traditional Dancing" Kyousuke face turned pale, the sun boy laughed. He loved teasing the blue hair boy!

"Hahaha I really want to see you dancing, too bad" Taiyo continued to laugh. Kyousuke looked at him, he smile sweetly. Maybe talking to Taiyo isn't that bad at all, Taiyo is a funny guy after all.

'_I think I know why Tenma like to talk to this guy" _Kyousuke through.

**BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**

A loud explosion was created, as Taiyo and Kyousuke turned around, their saw Shindou and Fey running back to the old house that the team were staying.

"Kyousuke … I think my sister is in your place already …" Taiyo sweat dropped, he know who made that explosion.

"Ok, let's go" Kyousuke started to walked, Taiyo followed but he fell down. Looks like the kimono was bringing him some trouble.

"Ouch, stupid kimono" Taiyo grumbled, Kyousuke just laughed quietly.

"Oi are you alright?" The Ex-Seed pulled Taiyo up, making sure that he got his balance.

"Better now" He replied

As Taiyo and Kyousuke reached back to the house, open the door and stepped in, they saw the whole team chatting to a certain person but he/she was wearing a hat that cover the face so nobody would know who he/she is.

"Taiyo? What are you doing here?" Tenma exclaimed in stunned, but he wasn't the one to stunned the most. It was Taiyo in stead.

"Sis? You here already?" Taiyo said with an eye brown been raised.

"Oh Taiyo you here also, with Kyousuke" The woman said in cheer, taking her hat off. She was a woman with raven hair, greenish eyes and dark tanned-skin. Wearing a short kimono like Midori but it color was green and mango yellow.

"Guys this is my step-sister, Gouenji Zandera Aoi a.k.a Lily"

**STOP**

Did he just said …. Gouenji Zandera Aoi?

"It couldn't be …" Nishiki mumbled in shocked

"Gouenji-san twin sister …" Kyousuke said

"And the legendary Soccer Queen" The rest completed the sentence.

.

.

.

.

"Guys why so surprised? I just want to meet my brother cru-" Taiyo covered his sister mouth, not letting anything spit out from her. He glared at her deathly, Aoi raised her hands up in surrender.

"Anyway guys come outside, there's someone we need to pick up from the present" Taiyo exclaimed, dragging Kyousuke and Tenma out first. Then the rest of the team followed.

"Sis make there jaws drop!" Taiyo shouted out, Aoi nodded and grab a soccer ball.

"You guys may like it" That what she said before she kicked the ball up into the air and jumped up, stirring the ball.

"TIME TRAVELER!" She shouted, as the ball created a gate in the middle of the air. You could saw two people jumping out from it, their landed down to the ground safely. As you looked closer, the two people was ….

Hakuryuu and Shuu …

"Hey Lily-san, hey Taiyo" Shuu greeted, raising his hand for a high-five and he got greeted back from both of the siblings.

"Hakuryuu, why a sad face?" Taiyo smirked at the captain of Zero Team, Hakuryuu just huffed in embarrassing.

"Hakuryuu …."

"Hey Tsurugi!" Hakuryuu greeted his former-player

"Shuu …"

"Hi Tenma!"

The Fire Tornado duo stared at the Zero duo in shocked and 'WTF?' faces.

"Aoi-san, you got to explain for us what the fuckin hell is happening?" Kyousuke said.

"Ahahaha" The queen herself laughed nervously.

* * *

"So you telling us that you know everything about Beta and Alpha's mission?" Hikaru and Kariya said in the same time, with question marks on there faces.

"Yep no doubt, that lil' brat would do anything to complete the job" Hakuryuu said, Shuu nodded in agreed.

"Talking bout brats … Hakuryuu and Shuu had you change inot normal Japanese clothes yet?" Aoi asked with a demon smiled, as their heard the question. Both ran out of the room to change with lighting speed.

"OH just like old times" Taiyo sweat dropped, again he got butterflies in his stomach. He clenched his teeth, it wont go away whenever he's with Kyousuke.

'_Damn it, why does this feeling always came up when Kyousuke is near me?' _

Unknow to Taiyo, Kyousuke was feeling the same thing as him. Butterflies that wont go away.

'_Shit, not again!'_

"Lily-san?"

"Yes dear?" Aoi said to the younger Aoi, let's called the old Aoi lily now kay?

"How long do you know Hakuryuu and Shuu?" She asked, Lily through for a while.

"I know them since they was young, I raised them up as a mother" She said casually "But they just trouble-makers like little brothers, especially you Taiyo" She glared at the sun boy.

"What?" Taiyo pouted

"The hospital trouble" She grinned evilly at Taiyo.

"HEY!" The Raimon Soccer Team watched the two siblings fighting with each other, running around. But then Taiyo slipped and fall down

"Oi Taiyo watch out!" Kyousuke said running towards the sun boy, he doesn't know why he did it. He just did. He caught Taiyo … but their both fall down. Kyousuke was on the top and Taiyo was on the bottom, they were only inches away from each other.

"Tsurugi?" Tenma and Shinsuke, the two were staring at the navy-hair boy.

"Taiyo?" Lily stunned.

"Taiy-Taiyo I-I'm sorry bout this!" Kyousuke quickly stand up and looked away, blushing red like tomato.

"No-no it's my-my fault! Not-not yours!" Taiyo quickly sat up and turned the other way, his heart raced to the point of no stop.

'_They are in love with each other, there's no doubt bout' that!' _ Midori through, the match-maker is back!

"Taiyo … are you sure that you-"

"Sis I'll go outside for some fresh air!" Taiyo quickly cut Lily's words, stood up.

"Me too, let's go Taiyo!" Kyousuke said, grabbing Taiyo's hand and dash away, Leaving dust back.

"Those two …." Tenam sighed

"Are really in love …" Aoi mumbled with a sweat on her face.

"LOVE? DID SOMEONE SAID LOVE?" The orange choron stone jumped out of Aoi's sleeve, it was Endou Daisuke trapped inside.

"What's wrong Daisuke-san?" Shinsuke asked, the others came closer to the stone to listen to him.

"There's a myth about a Choron Stone that give powers to two people that are in love with each other. The Choron Stone of Love! Those two people must be forwards" Daisuke-san said, everyone looked at each other. Their were all thinking of the same thing, Taiyo and Kyousuke are both forwards!

"Taiyo and Tsurugi!" Kirino exclaimed

"They could had that power!" Shindou said!

"But where can we find the stone?" Tenma asked the soccer genius.

"They know where is it, you just have to wait until they realizes there feelings for each other and admit it"

_**To Be Continue …**_

**Aoi: I got this idea when I was chatting with Yukie at 1 in the morning, hope you guys like it and review for me!**


	2. I Think I Love You

"WOW, that was close!" Taiyo breathing hard, while Kyousuke sat down for a rest. If it wasn't for the badly fall back then, their wouldn't be hear trying to hide from the others. Taiyo's heart still beating fast, from running and embarrassment.

'_How did we ended up fall down back then?' _Taiyo wondered, with a blush on his face.

For Kyousuke, it was a big relief for him because they gonna practice the dance again, which is B.A.D! He didn't wanted to be tortured, waving his hand around like an idiot!

"Kyousuke … are you alright?" Taiyo asked the other boy, he tried not to looked at him because if he did then Kyousuke would able to saw his blush.

"I'm fine, but you got to be careful next time Taiyo!" The navy-hair boy huffed, making the sun boy laughed. Kyousuke stared at the boy, he looked pretty when he's smiling …

'_Wait! What am I thinking?' _ The Ex-Seed blushed red, he couldn't figure out what was wrong with him. This feeling had been driving him insane right after the first he saw Taiyo. Do you think is a love-at-first-sight? It sure looks like one for me!

The sky was just perfect for a walk, it also easy to be loved by many people. Including the duo that were walking in the woods. Duo of the event that happened that afternoon, the two had to wait for a long time to made sure that the others forgot what happen.

Taiyo pulled out his Ipod from his sleeve, he brough it with him everywhere he go. He couldn't stand a day without music running his head! As he pulled the ear phones out, pluggin one into his ears. Kyousuke asked to listen with him:

"Oi can I listen with you?" Kyousuke asked, the sun boy nodded and hand Kyousuke the other earphone. They were listening to 'Out of Town Girl' by Justin Bieber, the navy-blue hair boy snorted. He doesn't like the Canadian Pop Star (but I'm a belieber) like Taiyo. In fact Taiyo was a Belieber, so he would listen to Justin Bieber most of the time.

"Kyousuke what's wrong?" The orange-blond notice the navy-boy shook his head. He realized that Kyousuke don't like JB.

"What's wrong? It because of the singer you're listening to!" Kyousuke replied, he glared the other boy his famous 'cold' glared.

"So who do you like then!" Taiyo challenged.

"Chris Brown and Nicki Minaj"

**THUD**

Taiyo felt like he was dying, the cold Ex-Seed could possibly like those kind of music and singer? Okay Taiyo does like some song by Chris Brown and Nicki minaj like Super Bass and Don't Wake Me Up, but Kyousuke?

"What? Too surprise?" Kyousuke grinned, leaving Taiyo speechless for a few second.

"Yes, a lot!"

"Haha I got that a lot!" The navy-blue laughed, Taiyo is now more shocked. Did Tsurugi Kyousuke just laughed?

"What?" Kyousuke asked in annoyance, staring at the other boy.

"No-nothing …" Taiyo trailed off, he could remember the last time Kyousuke laughed. Last 8 months or something? Suddenly, the butterflies had come back to him once again.

'_Shit not this!'_

Taiyo tried to be calmed, but only a few second later he blushed as red as tomato. He couldn't hold it back in his heart, it kept hurting if he didn't.

"Hey, how about we listen to another?" Kyousuke asked, Taiyo nodded but he looked away and changed the song.

"How bout' Live my Life?" Kyousuke nodded, and turned away.

_I'm gonna live, my life_

_No matter what we party tonight_

Kyousuke felt like singing, this song had been his favorite for since. Whenever he listen to the son he would dance and sing no matter what.

_I'm gonna live, my life_

_And I know that we gonna be alright_

_Hell yea dirty bass_

_Get'out girl you drive me craz'_

_Hell yea dirty bass_

" This beat make me go WOW, this drink make me fall down" Taiyo was surprised that Kyousuke sang, he was more surprised because Kyousuke's voice is good!

"I party hard like a carnival, let's burn this motha down!" Taiyo continued the song, the navy-hair boy looked at him with a stunned face then a smile.

_This bass make me _

_Go ache (Ache)_

_This girl circus so late_

"You're that telly cake, with a cali shake. I got dough, who's down the fake" Their both sang, enjoying the song. But for Taiyo who doesn't know why Kyousuke sang, the other boy sang it for him.

'_I think I love you … Amemiya Taiyo …" _Kyousuke sighed, he finally realized it. It made his heart felt so light and fresh.

_Oh oh oh oh my, dirty bass_

_Oh you got it like that_

_I can work that back_

_Let me get that_

_(get your ass on the floor)_

"Oh oh oh oh my, dirty bass. Oh you got that small"

"I can break that off. Let me get that"

"Get your ass on the floor!" They both shouted and laugh, Kyousuke had never had this fun before. Especially with Taiyo, but it doesn't matter now.

'_He's really cute' _this time Kyousuke didn't deny the feeling at all, it seems beautiful for him.

"Kyousuke I think we should go back now it's getting dark!" Taiyo said, but before he could said anything else. Kyousuke had ran back before him.

"The last one back will be dancing the song 'Star Ships' for everyone!" Kyousuke turned and shouted, making the orange-blond mad and started to ran after him.

"No way I would! YOU WILL TSURUGI KYOUSUKE!" Taiyo shot back, still running and he was about to caught up with the other boy.

_**Time Skip to when they reached back**_

"Damn it we both got back in the same time!" Their both groaned, glaring at each other. They missed the chance to watched the other one dancing.

"Tsurugi, Taiyo you guys are back in time!" Tenma exclaimed

"Yeah" Taiyo search around the room, but he didn't found his sister at all. Only Hakuryuu and Shuu were there.

"Um… Tenma where's my sister?" Taiyo asked

"Oh she come back to the present already, she said that you, Hakuryuu and Shuu could continued the mission with us!" Tenma said, but he couldn't hold it but jumped around. Taiyo and Kyousuke sweat dropped, the soccer-freak will never change.

"Ok …."

_**Time Skip to Mid Night, Taiyo's POV**_

I couldn't sleep , at all. The butterflies were still there and it's getting annoying, but I couldn't move around much because I was in-between Tenma and Kyousuke. Did I tell you that Tenma made very loud noise that I could stop him, both I and Kyousuke tried a lot of ways but we ended up ignored Tenma because it's no used.

"Taiyo, are you still awake?" I turned around and saw Shuu standing in front of me.

"What are you doing in the middle of the night Shuu?" I asked him in annoyance, he just smirked at me a little.

"Got something to talk with you" He said, he signaled me to followed him, so I did. You can never know what the Ancient Dark captain would do.

As we were outside already, I couldn't help but stared at the night sky. It was so beautiful full of stars, unlike the present.

"So … Taiyo I heard bout' what happen this afternoon, Tsurugi actually did that?"

**THUD**

Another heart attack from Shuu, why do he always like to surprised people with shocking question? I mean I never guessed he would ask me that!

" You-you know?"

"Of course I know, me and Hakuryuu saw the whole thing!" He said WHAT! HE SAW THE WHOLE THING? …. Hope no one video it and upload it into YouTube … oh what an idiot am I? There's no internet in this period of time, how the hell they suppose to upload a video?

"So … Taiyo … do you feel any strange feeling for Kyousuke?" He asked

"What do you mean by that?" OK … I think I made Shuu mad, he was staring at me like I'm a idiot or even a stupid ass. (Who's know?)

" Oh my god … ok do you have butterflies when you're around Kyousuke?" WHAT? THAT! What do he mean?

" …. Um …. Yea …" I replied, it seems that my answer had made him happy!

"OMG TAIYO YOU'RE IN LOVE WITH TSURUGI!" Shuu exclaimed … what? How could that be possible? I mean ok Kyousuke's nice, funny, cold sometimes, like teasing me and …

WAIT …

It's that all the things that I like?

"Well …"

'_I think I love you … Tsurugi Kyousuke …"_

_**To Be Continued …**_

**Aoi: I'M FINALLY DONE CHAP 2! REVIEW FOR ME PLS!**


	3. I Don't Like You, I Love You

As everyone was practicing, they were lucky enough to escape without a scratch due of the fail Mixi-Max between Shindou and Nobugada. Shindou had been training hard to Keshin Armed, but he failed several times already.

"Shindou, take a rest or else you'll make it worst" Taiyo patted the captain's shoulder, Shindou nodded. Maybe a little rest would be fine, since calling out his Keshin had been taking his energy out already.

"Okay then …" Shindou replied, but he didn't notice the super cold glared from Kyousuke behind him. He had been jealous since Taiyo had been helping Shindou out with his Keshin Armed.

"Oi Tenma, can I ask you something …" Kyousuke asked the brunette who was practicing with Taisuke and the others, he nodded.

"Okay no problem" He said cheerfully

"Could you keep it as a secret … please" Tenma stunned, did the cold Ex-Seed just begged him. That's a chance in life he would had!

"I'll seal my lips, now tell me!" Kyousuke took a deep breathe and starting to opened his mouth and whispered to Tenma.

"I'm kinda … in love … with …" He paused, still thinking if he should tell him or not. Who knows what the soccer-freak would do, jumping around to shouted it out to the world.

"Who?" Tenma whispered back, but I swear you could see a puppy tail waving. He was so excited to know the secret, but he _won't _dare to tell anyone since …. You know how it would be if you made Kyousuke mad.

"Taiyo" Kyousuke turned away blushing red as a tomato, if felt so light that he could tell the secret to his best friend. It took a lot of sleepless nights for him to get this courage to tell someone. Tenma just stand there, eyes widen.

"Tsurugi wait!" Tenma ran catching up with the navy-blue hair boy, but he could felt a dark aura beside him (or 3 meters away from him) glaring at him like he was some kind of victim.

'_Don't be mad, you don't know what they were talking about. Don't be mad'_

Taiyo felt like punching something, or someone as hard as he can, but he couldn't. He can't be jumping on conclusion right away, who's know what there were talking about.

Shuu and Hakuryuu stared at Taiyo, feeling sorry for him. Shuu just wished that Kyuousuke could talk to the orange-blond more, Taiyo felt lonely with the navy-blue. Or even rejected for some point if I was you.

"Do you think we should …" Hakuryuu pointed to Kyousuke and Tenma, Shuu nodded because he knows what Hakuryuu was thinking of. He smirked evilly, with dark aura around him.

"Yeah, lets do it"

_**~Time Skip~**_

"Tsurugi, we need to talk!" Hakuryuu said to the Ex-Seed.

"Bout' what?" Kyuosuke snorted

"Bout' you and Taiyo"

**THUD**

Kyousuke felt like he just got several heart attacks in a time, of all the people Hakuryuu would ask him bout' them.

"Aw don't lie Mr. Cold Glares, I know you like him" Hakuryuu grinned, but then he surrender after Kyousuke give out his famous cold glare. Only this one is more scary and dark.

"Or maybe you actually love him, Tsurugi" It gave the navy-blue hair boy another heart attack, he wanted to die. If Hakuryuu knows then Shuu must know, and he would tell Tenma (which it's ok now) but Tenma could … OH WHATEVER!

"So you actually do ha?" Hakuryuu smirked, he was relieve at the same time. Since now he got something to protest back to Kyousuke, he won't have to obeyed the blue hair boy anymore!

"You got me …" Kyousuke trailed off, hiding his blushing face. He was swearing under his breathe, making sure that he had enough bad words to said to the Shinning boy.

"Don't try to swear, it don't work here" How the hell did Hakuryuu know? How the hell he read Kyousuke's mind, maybe some trick in his sleeves?

"Then What!" Kyousuke was getting angry but, he was stopped by Hakuryuu when he pointed to another direction.

"Look over there and watch" As the Navy-boy turned to the direction; veins were popping on his head. He is now more mad, he could punch something away.

Why?

Oh it's nothing, it just Shuu and Taiyo chatting with each other eating some tofu at some random pond. Unfortunately, the younger Tsurugi didn't know that Shuu and Taiyo was talking bout' him.

"OH I swear I'm gonne kick his sorry ass!" Kyousuke groaned, making Hakuryuu sweat dropped a little and patted the other boy shoulder.

"So you admit it"

"Yeah …" He had to admit, because right now he wanted to beat Shuu up badly. He doesn't had time to protested with Hakuryuu anymore.

"Don't beat him up, kust listen to what they're saying" Kyousuke nodded and both listen carefully to there crushes talking to each other (yep).

**~Where Shuu and Taiyo was chatting~**

"Seriously Hakuryuu blush usually when you around?" Taiyo laughed, he had heard so many funny stories bout' Hakuryuu already. Some had made him rolled on the ground holding his breathe.

"Yea, and I see that you and Tsurugi had been like that already" Shuu pointed out, popping another tofu in his mouth. The tofu was so delicious he couldn't stop eating.

"Yep, but why do Hakuryuu and you take like … 4 years to get to that point?" Taiyo asked with a smirked on his face.

"He is SO NOT romantic like Tsurugi you have there!" Shuu sighed, but he didn't know that Hakuryuu was sitting in a emo corner with Kyousuke patting his back to comfort.

"Well Tsurugi like to joke around, it's seems like he had two different sides. But I like it!" Taiyo smiled, which made Kyousuke blushed again.

'Dude calm down' Hakuryuu whispered, but he received a punch.

'You should calming down!' he shot back.

"Hey do you think that the guys would like us back?" Shuu asked, Taiyo just sighed and though for a while.

"Let's just hope so" He replied

'I don't like you, I love you' Both the shinning boy and the navy-blue Ex-Seed through, with a sad smile on there faces.

_**To Be continue…**_

**I know that it's short and rush, but I got a week left before school starts! MUST GET READY!**


	4. Special Chap: WATER NERF GUN!

**Special Chapter: WATER NERF GUNS!**

"Shuu, where the hell did you get those water guns?" Taiyo raised an eye brown staring at the Ancient Dark captain. Who was opening a suitcase that was filled with Water Nerf Guns, some of them had paint bullets with many colors. Shuu was called the Water Nerf Gun Mater; he had every kind to shoot. People would asked to buy the collections, but they got the same answer all the time …'no'.

"I brought them with me, beside we need sometimes to relax down don't we?" Taiyo was about to open his mouth to spoke, but he got shot by someone using a Water Nerf Gun from behind.

"WHO THE FUCK DID THAT!" Taiyo got mad; as he turned around he saw Hakuryuu and Tenma rolling on the ground laughing.

"Oops my bad Taiyo-Chan~" Tenma joked, but what he didn't expected was that …

Taiyo was holding an X-2 Water Nerf Gun, that looks like a Bazooka!

"What did you just said?" Taiyo glared at the boy deathly.

"No-nothing" Tenma nervously replied, and there the bullets went …

**BANG **

**BANG**

**BANG!**

"RUN FOR YOUR LIFE!" Taiyo chased Tenma and Hakuryuu as there were running around. The Nerf Gun was massively huge with Paints inside. Who would dared to stay one placed if the bullets were targeting you?

"Do you have another Water Nerf Gun Shuu?" Tsurugi asked the Ancient Dark boy, he nodded and hand him one. It was a F-5 Nerf Special that could only used by Pro. Tsurugi smirked, Shuu would always gave him this little fella.

"Takuto-kun what's that?" Okastu asked the captain of Raimon Eleven, he just sweat dropped.

"Something that is fun" He took one from Shuu, it was a small Water Nerf Gun. But it had paint bullet inside to shoot, and it _hurts._

"Tasuke don't touch them, you don't know how to used them!" Kirino pointed as the poor boy was about to take the F-15 Nerf Gun, he pouted and climbed up on a tree to watch the whole thing.

"TAIYO STOP!" Tsurugi shouted, making the sun boy paused for a while glaring deathly at him.

"How about we work as a team? I got tons of things to revenge on Hakuryuu!" Taiyo grinned he liked the idea. Hakuryuu and Tenma looked at each other and started to run towards Shuu to asked for another gun.

"Sure" Shuu handed Tenma a BRS White Nerf Gun (make that up), Hakuryuu shot him a 'Are you sure?' looked.

"I'm sure Hakuryuu" Shuu replied, but inside he wasn't _that _sure.

"TENMA AND HAKURYUU COME BACK HERE AND FIGHT LIKE MAN!" Taiyo shouted, he wasn't wearing a kimono anymore. He was wearing an orange boy's Yukata like Tsurugi, and the sleeves were tucked up high.

"Hakuryuu, get ready" Tenma put some bullets into the Nerf Gun, as Hakuryuu pulled out two guns that he already had before into his hand.

"Texas Old Town~" Hakuryuu sang.

"Tsurugi lets win this" Taiyo put some more paitn bullets in his Nerf Bazooka.

"Never bored~" Tsurugi smirked.

And there's goes the battle of Tigers and Lions~

"Get This!" Tenma shoot out the first bullet.

"SRIQUAL SHOT!" The bullet was flying in the lightning speed that no one could catch up.

"Hell No!" Tsurugi called up his Keshin.

"Demon Shield!" The used the Keshin to blocked the bullet.

It seems like there could used Keshin in the shooting battle.

"Let's get crackin, Wind Punch" Tenma shot more bullets to Taiyo and Tsurugi, the sun and moon duo got a hard time dodging all of them.

"Lightning Kick" Hakuryuu shot this first pair of bullets out, towards Tsurugi.

"Vampire Cut" Tsurugi used the gun to cut the bullets away. Hakuryuu just grumbled, he was so close to hit the navy-blue hair boy.

"Apollo's Arrow!" Taiyo shoot here bullets at a time, flying directed to Hakuryuu and Tenma. While Tsurugi shoot a bullet out from his F-5 Nerf Special, something that he loved so much.

The first bullet from Tsurugi hit Tenma, and he was out. Tenma was sitting in an emo corner, while Hikaru comforted his friend.

"Only you left Hakuryuu!" Taiyo said as he and Tsurugi pointed their guns at him. Hakuryuu clenched his teeth; he was in the _dead end._

"Not yet!" The shinning boy shoots out a special shot.

"LIGHT HURRICANE" Taiyo dodged it; put a little paint was on his face. Taiyo laughed quietly, but Tsurugi knew that Taiyo was getting madder. The sun boy was laughing harder and louder, like a maniac.

"Taiyo … are you ok?" Tsurugi asked the other boy, dark aura was surrounding around him. Unlikely for Tsurugi, Taiyo had never been this _devilish _before. If you looked closer to the orange-blond, you could saw the pair of Satan horns.

"Better than ever, Tsurugi" Taiyo jumped up into the air, holkding the gun and looking for his prey. Which it's Hakuryuu, shooting bullets at him in seconds.

"SUN SWORDS X2!" I swear that I saw Apollo throwing the swords (which it's the bullets) at Hakuryuu, Tsurugi just walked away from the shinning boy and hide somewhere safe.

"Good Luck Hakuryuu" Shuu and Tenma waved the Unlimited Shinning captain goodbye. Hakuryuu got nowhere to go left, he was in the dead end.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO"

**BANG!**

* * *

"Hakuryuu next time don't prank Taiyo, or else this will happen again" Tsurugi grinned in cheer; it was sssssoooooooo FUN watching Hakuryuu got hitted by the bullets with nowhere to go.

"Mmmmmrtmmrmtmrm" Hakuryuu swore under the bandages that were covering his face. The bullets got him injured from top to toe. The others just sighed; Hakuryuu would never learn his lesson. Even know it could take his _life._

"Want some more Hakuryuu?" Taiyo pointed the gun at him, the boy shook his head several times. Tenma calmed his friend down, while Tsurugi and Shuu quietly laughed at the shinning boy.

"Guys, how about another Water Gun battle tomorrow?" Shuu asked cheerfully.

"We don't think so" The rest replied, except for Taiyo. There couldn't imagine what would happen to Hakuryuu if they were actually agreed for another battle. Or they don't _dare _to imagine.

"AW comes on guys, another tiny battle please?" Taiyo whinned, but Tenma shook his head. Making the sun boy pouted, because he loved to _torture _the shinning boy.

"No is no Amemiya Taiyo" Shindou spoke, leaving the Sun boy sitting in the emo corner. Cleaning his X-2 Bazooka, waiting for the right time to shoot the bullets again.

"Shuu, you shouldn't let him borrow the gun!" Kirino whispered

"The gun's not mine, it's his own! I just keep it for him" Shuu responded happily, but he could hear wailing and screams outside of the house.

"WHY!? WHY SHUU!" Hamano and Hayami shouted, but their got hold back by Nishiki and Hikaru.

"What about the FO5 one?" Shindou asked

"Its Tsurugi's"

.

.

.

Tenma and Shinsuke could felt the dark aura from both the sun and moon duo, there were laughing evilly a each other. After knowing that their will had another time to _kill _Hakuryuu.

.

.

.

"Guys … lets just put the guns back to the suitcase and locked it up before their could touch it!"

**Special Chapter = DONE!**

**Aoi: Guys this is for this week since the IE GO Chrono Stone episode 16 will be showed next week! R&R Minna-san! Lily's OUT!**


	5. Soul Out

**Chrono Stone of Love chapter 5: The First Piece of My Heart**

It was the dead hell match; it was actually a soccer match between Raimon and Protocol Omega 2.0. It was an intense till death match to everyone, now you could saw Nobugada sweat dropped. The Raimon team sighed and trying to close their ears like nothing happen. But now …

.

.

.

It turned into a glare match

"Will you two stop for now? WE HAD A SOCCER MATCH HERE!" Kurama yelled, but it didn't work at all.

"Um … captain … it's enough" The members of Protocol Omega 2.0 sweat dropped at their captain, Beta.

"NO WAY I'M LOSING TO THIS SUCKER!" The boy from Raimon's side, Fey Rune yelled.

"AND NO WAY AM I LETTING YOU DO THAT!" Beta shouted, and the glares still went on.

"I give up!" Hikaru whined as he went over somewhere else withour those 'childish rivals' over there.

"How did this turn out?" Kirino sighed

"Let's see …"

_**Flash Back half an hour ago~**_

"_Fey~" Beta sang as she went closer to Fey_

"_What do you want?" Fey glared at her, he never like the girl. Well soccer was one of the reasons, but there's another reason._

"_Oh don't be mad, I'm sure Alpha still remember you" The teal girl smirked and grinned at the boy, she knows what she's doing. And I'm telling ya she gonna went over limit. Oh wait! She already did!_

"_Shut up ya asshole" Fey point out right away, since Alpha got replaced. He never had the cheerful feeling anymore, he needs the purple boy._

"_Won't do that, because you should know that Alpha loves me" Beta smirked deathly at Fey, making the boy mad. And when Fey's mad …_

_._

_._

_._

_Don't even mention that …_

"_OH you're asking for a casket Beta-Bella!" Fey shouted, everyone just stared at him. Why he would call his rival Bella? Bella means beautiful in Italian, but Fey doesn't … Wait …_

"_D.O.N.T E.V.E.R C.A.L.L M.E BELLA! ONLY ALPHA-KUN COULD CALL ME THAT!-" Beta paused right away, since she finally realizes what the heck she just said._

…

"_Alpha …"_

"_Kun?"_

_Deadly silence passed through the whole bamboo stadium, it was deadly enough for people around them to be scared. Beta and Fey stared at each other, knowing that none of them would let this go that soon._

_Flash Back End_

"That's how this happen" Tenma sighed, watching the duo fighting over there still having a cat fight.

"OI, DON'T TAKE THAT!" Beta as Tenma and the others turned around, and saw Fey calling Alpha through the micro that Beta had.

"Alpha, if you don't want to see me again then I'll marry Tenma" Fey said as he threw the micro to nowhere that it would be found again.

"HEY!" Beta ran after the micro, its precious to her. Very indeed.

"Tenmaaaa! I'M SORRY!" Fey ran up to Tenma and cried, Tenma understand. Fey was only joking about it, because he knows that the future-trouble-boy loves the purple boy.

"It's ok Fey, its ok" Tenma patted the boy's head and rubbed it slightly. When Fey was still grumbling about how he's sorry for saying those pathetic words. He never notices that Alpha was behind him and Tenma was staring the ex-captain of Protocol Omega with a sweat dropped on his face.

"NO"

Fey turned around, and like what we could guess. He was pretty stunned, also with regretted from his mistake. He just stared at Alpha for a moment, and tears started to fall again down to his wet cheeks. Tenma walked away, letting the duo alone for a while, because he knows that it would only be solved by them.

"Fey Rune, why did you say that?" Fey shrugged, he don't know how to response and he don't know what could happen next. He felt scared, but glad to see the taller boy again.

"I-I was …" Alpha just stared at Fey, deadly silence washed again …

"Jealous?"

.

.

.

"WHAT!" Fey blushed red, staring at his loved one. He can't believe, he was actually jealous! He had told the purple boy that he would never be jealous because of Alpha, but … well that something we couldn't be sure just by saying.

"Admin it you're" Alpha said calmly. But before the future tealnet boy could said anything. There was a loud scream came from behind them, as their turned around. It was Taiyo, clenching on his right chest, where the heart was placed.

"TAIYO!"

"Taiyo, please wake up!"

Tenma, praying with his heart jack hammering in and out for his best friend to woke up from the coma. The match had to end due of the fact Taiyo had passed out. Everyone were there, watching him fainted down, clenching on his heart.

"How is him Fey?" Kariya asked him worried

"His heart rated is back to normal, but …" Fey trailed off the setences, he doesn't want to said the next words.

"But what?" Tenma glared the future boy deathly. But he took it back; he didn't mean to scared the tealnet.

"His soul is not there"

_The mystery was created; Taiyo's soul was not here anymore. But he still breathing, Tenma had gone crazy about it. _

_Wait …_

_._

_._

_._

_Where's Kyousuke?_

**Fin**

**Aoi: Sorry but this is the end, I'm writing the sequel right now!**


End file.
